Stellar's Excellent Adventure
by ThePinkKittyNGreenPuppyProject
Summary: Stellar needs a new dress so it's off to the mall! When she gets separated from Sting and Auel, what's she gonna do? Mimi the pink Kitty's first one shot! Please review kindly!


**A/N:** _Hey, everyone! It's Mimi the pink Kitty! ;D Well, here it is...my first one shot to ever be posted! I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, and just so you know, in this I guess you could say the war never happened because it was a short story project I did for school that also may be the reason I'm unnecessarily explaining things you already know X3. And yes, I was sure to mention that I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED. Although I would love to. Hehehe! Anyway, happy reading!_

**

* * *

**

**Stellar's Excellent Adventure**

One bright, sunny Saturday morning, a sixteen-year-old girl named Stellar Loussier opened her closet with a big frown on her face. She searched through all of her dresses, stopping briefly at each one to pick out its faults and then move onto the next. One was too ratty, one was too small, one was too big and one was too flashy. It was true! She had no dresses!

"Stellar can not go on without her dresses! She will have nothing to wear!" She declared in her third person style of talking that she had become so fond of. "Stellar must go to the mall!"

Throwing on her ratty dress, she headed out of her apartment (yes, in her wonderful nation called Orb, sixteen-year-olds can own apartments). After locking the door behind her, she headed down the long hallway before her to the door at the very end and knocked on it lightly. Stellar waited patiently for the door to open while she hummed a little tune.

A moment later, the door opened, revealing a messy apartment and a very tired and annoyed looking seventeen-year-old boy.

"Good morning, Sting!" She chirped. Stellar had been best friends with Sting for as long as she could remember, she couldn't be going to the mall without him!

"It's seven in the morning, Stellar…what do you need?" Sting asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, Sting, you see…Stellar was going through her pretty dresses that she loves so dearly, only to find that her pretty dresses aren't so pretty anymore! That means Stellar has to go to the mall to get new pretty dresses, and she can't go alone!" She explained a little more quickly than necessary, due to her early morning hyperness.

Sting sighed and took a quick look at the ratty dress she was currently wearing. "Yeah, I guess you could use a new dress if that was the best one you could find."

"Yay! Sting agrees! Now get ready to go, Sting, while Stellar gets Auel!" Stellar sang, walking three steps to the door next to his.

She knocked on it as hard as she could. "Auel! It's time to wake up!"

**At the mall…**

"Isn't it a beautiful day, you guys?" Stellar giggled happily as she skipped just ahead of Sting and Auel.

"Yeah, days are always beautiful in Orb. Considering it's the only place where sixteen-year-olds can own their own apartments and all 800 stores in the mall are open at seven-thirty in the morning," Auel said sarcastically.

Sting chuckled. "You gotta love it here."

Auel yawned, bored. "But it sure does get crowded in here so early in the morning, don't you think?" He asked, looking to Sting, who suddenly had a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong?" Auel asked, confused.

"Well…I think we just lost Stellar…" Sting answered nervously as he looked around, trying to spot her.

"Oh, crap…"

**With Stellar…**

Unaware that she skipped too far ahead and lost both of her friends in the huge crowds of people, Stellar hummed to herself as she looked back and forth at the stores she passed on either side of her.

"Where on earth are the dress stores for Stellar?" She asked herself, finally stopping. "What does Auel and Sting think-" Stellar's heart stopped when she realized she was now alone.

"Sting! Auel! STING! AUEL!" She screamed frantically into the crowd, earning her stares from many people.

There was no answer.

"Oh no! Now Stellar is…LOST!" The panicked girl grimaced before falling to the floor in a ball. Then, the hyperventilating began.

**With Sting and Auel…**

"Stellar! Stellar!" Sting and Auel cried as they searched the four story, 800 store mall.

"What if someone kidnaps her?! She won't even realize they're trying to kidnap her, the girl is clueless!" Sting said to Auel as they ran down one of the many halls on the third floor.

Auel gasped. "We have to find her!"

"Stellar! Stellar!"

**Back with Stellar…**

Finally somewhat calm, Stellar decided to go into the stores to ask for help. It wasn't exactly a good strategy, but in her mind, it was gold.

First, she chose the bookstore on the second floor. There was bound to be someone sensible there to help her. Cautiously, she approached the lady at the counter. '_Lacus_' her nametag read.

"Excuse Stellar, Miss Lacus…but-" Stellar began but was interrupted when Lacus raised her index finger to her lips.

"Shhhh…"

"Huh-?" Stellar asked, confused. Lacus pointed to a sign taped to the counter that read '_No talking in the bookstore, please. Thank you for your cooperation. : )__'_

Defeated, she trudged out of the store and sat down by a bare wall as tears began to form in her eyes. That ill fortune was enough to make her ditch the whole idea of asking anybody for help at all.

As she let the tears roll down her cheeks, passers by mistook the poor girl for a hobo (once they got a look at her ratty dress) and quite generously tossed either a nickel or a dime at her. Yes, people are so kind these days.

**With Sting and Auel…**

Now on the fourth floor, Sting and Auel had also decided to ask for a little help at finding the girl.

"We're looking for someone- a girl, she's about a head and then some shorter than me and she talks in third person, her name is Stellar-" Sting began to explain to some random guy before being interrupted.

"Does she have blonde hair and purple eyes?" The random guy asked.

"Yes! That's her!" Sting exclaimed, relieved. "So where did you see her la-" once again, he was interrupted.

"I haven't seen a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes, I was just asking," the random guy told him.

Sting stared after him as he went on his merry way. "YOU, MY FRIEND, ARE THE WORST TYPE OF PERSON!" He shouted angrily after him. "Some people…eh, Auel?...Auel?" Sting turned to look where he _thought_ Auel had been standing. "Oh no, not again."

**With Stellar…**

Although people were throwing money at her, Stellar somehow managed to doze off. She even dreamed…

United with Sting and Auel, she skipped with them to the dress store and found the most beautiful dress and then…someone started poking her shoulder-?

"Huh…" Stellar groaned wearily, opening her eyes and looking up to find a green-hared boy looking back at her. "Sting-?" She asked, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, my name is Shani…do you need some help?" The boy asked.

Now fully awake, Stellar raised herself to her feet. "Shani wants to help Stellar?" She asked carefully.

He nodded. "I had a feeling you did."

Stellar giggled. "Yay! Stellar is happy! Shani can help her find Sting and-" She trailed of as she noticed not too far to her right, a store with 'DRESSES' printed in bright sparkly pink across the display glass. Behind that glass was the pinkest, prettiest dress she had ever seen in her entire life. Even that itself seemed like a gross understatement. Her eyes practically sparkled.

"Huh…what is it?" Shani asked, looking over his shoulder in the direction she was staring.

Suddenly, without warning, the elated girl squealed. Grabbing Shani's hand, Stellar ran for the store.

"Shani will help Stellar find a dress!" She declared as they entered the dress store.

**With Sting…**

"I don't believe this!" Sting ranted to himself as he headed for the elevator "I've lost both of them! And it's nearly noon!"

With absolutely no clue where Stellar or Auel was, he decided to just start from the first floor again. Entering the elevator, he pushed the "F1" button and seconds later, just as the door was about to close, a group of people joined him- all with different floor destinations.

"I hate this place…" Sting, who was now completely squished, groaned.

**With Stellar and Shani…**

"Does this dress make Stellar look fat?" Stellar asked as she came out of her change room, wearing a dress that appeared to have glittery pom-poms on every inch of it.

Shani, who had been wondering what he'd gotten himself into for the last ten minutes, took a look and nearly laughed out loud. "Yes."

She crossed her arms. "It makes Stellar look fat?"

He nodded.

"Then what does Shani think Stellar should try on?" She asked.

"Um…what about that dress in the window you were staring at for, like…two minutes?" He suggested.

Stellar gasped. "Of course! How could she forget! Stellar came into this store for the pretty pink dress!"

Shani rolled his eyes.

**With Sting…**

After searching the whole first floor again, Sting was completely fed up with the whole matter. It was now almost two in the afternoon and he was not about to waste the rest of what was left of his day here.

"Forget this! Whatever happens, happens!" He declared, pushing the front doors open and stepping outside. What he saw made his blood boil.

There was Auel, sitting on a bench enjoying an ice cream cone. "Hi, Sting!"

"…How could you do this to me, Auel?! How could you?!" he cried angrily.

"Eh…I got tired of looking. I tried to tell you, but I'd lost you too," Auel told him. "Sorry…"

"Whatever…but anyway, what are we going to do about Stellar?" Sting asked, annoyed.

"Well, she has to come out sometime, I say we wait," he said.

"It's not a great plan, but it's a plan," Sting sighed, sitting down beside him.

**With Stellar and Shani…**

Once again, Stellar came out of her change room wearing her wonderful pink dress. "What does Shani think?"

Shani looked up from his magazine and was nearly blinded by the unnecessary amount of pink.

"It looks great- if you love pink," Shani said, chuckling.

"And Stellar loves her pink!" Stellar giggled gleefully.

After she paid for the pinkest dress on the whole planet, the two exited the store.

"That was fun, Shani! Thank you for helping Stellar!" She said happily, giving him a big hug.

He blushed. "Uh…it was nothing…hey, didn't you say you were looking for someone?"

She gasped as it all came back to her. "Oh no! Sting! Auel! I still have to find them!"

"Calm down. I think I have an idea…" Shani told her.

**With Sting and Auel…**

"I'm bored," Auel stated.

"We've only been out here twenty minutes and I think we're probably going to have to wait until the place closes at nine anyway…" Sting muttered.

"Awww, man! Let's just go home!" Auel said.

"No! We can't leave her here! That would be pretty cruel!" Sting told him, surprised he would even suggest it.

"But all day here? That's not…" he trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Sting asked.

"I don't think we're going to be waiting for her now anymore," Auel answered, staring towards the entrance of the mall.

Sting turned to look.

There was Stellar and as far as they knew, some other guy with her…and they were holding hands.

"I'll kill him…" Auel growled as Sting just stared.

**With Stellar and Shani…**

"Thank you so much for letting Stellar hold Shani's hand!" Stellar said happily. "She was so afraid that she would get lost again…"

"Those guys over there wouldn't happen to be your friends, would they? They're really glaring at me," Shani said slowly, his gaze stuck on Auel and Sting.

"Yes, yes! That's Auel and Sting!" Stellar cried, letting go of his hand and running to them. "Auel! Sting!"

The two stood up as Stellar threw her arms around their shoulders. "Stellar was so afraid that she'd lost you!"

"Stellar, who's that?" Auel asked, continuing to glare at Shani, who was about five meters away.

"Oh? Oh! He's Shani! Shani helped Stellar find Auel and Sting!" With that said, she ran back to Shani. "Is Shani leaving now?"

"Yeah. You have your friends now. Besides, I gotta go do what I came here to do in the first place," He answered.

"What's that?" Stellar asked.

He pulled what looked like an iPod that had been stepped on numerous times out of his pocket. "Gotta go buy a new one of these because I don't have friends that respect my property," he answered darkly.

She giggled. "Okay. Good bye, Shani."

"See you around," He said before turning around and heading back into the mall.

"Stellar, what did we tell you about talking to strangers?" Sting asked, walking up beside her as she watched Shani leave with distant eyes.

"Yeah…for all you know, that guy could've been trying to kidnap you," Auel, who also walked up beside her, said.

"Not Shani!" Stellar shouted, breaking out of her daze to glare at Auel.

"How do you know? It's not like he would have told you he was gonna kidnap you," Sting told her.

Stellar decided she wasn't going to entertain this any longer; she put her normal smile on her face. "Don't be so jealous of how cool Shani is, Auel and Sting!"

She giggled and skipped off down the sidewalk, humming to herself happily.

Auel and Sting stared after her.

"Hey! Stellar, wait!" Auel cried, as he took off after her with Sting close at his side. "You'll get lost again!"

Stellar giggled again as she continued to skip. "Stellar had fun today!"

* * *

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writin' it! Thnx for reading and please, if you liked it, review! Reviews make Mimi so happy:)_

**MPK of TPKAGPP**


End file.
